lo podremos vivir de nuevo en un sueño
by baabii
Summary: tome asiento en la cama mientras el estaba parado frente mió- mira Bella yo te quiero mucho y no solo como prima, me gustaría que fuéramos algo más pero no podemos, este beso demuestra todo lo que siento por ti , este beso fue el mejor de mi vida.


Que trágica mi vida no, no trágica si no penosa hoy es el día en que asisto al matrimonio del amor de mi vida y tengo que decir que no hay nada que hacer, esto lo decidimos los dos este amor no iba a durar solo era… todavía no lo se todo empezó hace 3 años.

En ese entonces tenia 17 años y el 18 éramos primos por parte materna, siempre lo había querido éramos familia pero ese día había algo distinto. Fui a tomar once donde mi tía estábamos en el comedor hablando cuando Edward llego me saludo igual que siempre, pero había algo especial en sus ojos algo que no alcance a descifrar.

Bella- dijo –te quiero presentar a alguien entonces se devolví a la puerta y hablo con alguien. para luego volver a entrar con una hermosa mujer – bella, ella es tanya mi novia- me costo un poco un poco entender lo que paso en mi cuerpo. El estomago se me revolvió, me costo respirar y me picaban los ojos no sabia lo que podía provocar esa palabra en mi.

Tanya me miro ISE lo posible por no llorar. –Hola- me dijo algo ¿burlona? – Hola – le respondí lo mas cortante que pude –permiso voy al baño- me levante y camine lentamente hacia la pieza de mi primo pues allí tenia mis cosas.

Estaba pensando en una cuartada para irme como que mi mama me llamo y me tenia que ir, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamiento

-Bella- trate de limpiar mis lagrimas- si? – Conteste- ¿por qué lloras?- me pregunto muy preocupado

– por nada- le conteste con voz entre cortada- entonces por que lloras? – volvió a preguntar- yo... yo no lo se- lo dije sin poder aguantar las lagrimas. Edward me abrazo y me dio vuelta

- bella dime por que lloras tienes que confiar en mi – lo esquive y trate de correr pero me agarro la mano y me dio vuelta. Rompí en llanto, me abrazo y trate de zafarme pero no pude – Bella dime- me miro con una mirada intensa llena de preocupación entonces no aguante mas – Edward- dije en un susurro- yo… yo creo que me enamore de ti!- sentí como soltaba levemente mi brazo pasaron algunos segundos pero no sentía ningún sonido de parte de el me empecé a preocupar entonces decidí levantar mi cabeza cuando lo mire jurar que no fue mi intención pero rompí en carcajada no lo pude aguantar , su cara era era… le caía baba! Sabia que quedaría en shock pero no tanto para hacer una piscina –jajajajajajaja- me seguía riendo cuando él reacciono salio de su "estado" y me miro fijamente, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios sobres los míos, oh por dios mi amor platónico me estaba besando, era un beso lleno de emociones, sentía mariposas en mi estomago, me sentía en el cielo pero como toda cosa buena tiene que terminar esta no fue la excepción. Quedamos con las frentes juntas y nuestra respiración era agitada – Edward?- me miro fijamente- si?- respondió entrecortado – que rayos fue eso?-el me quedo mirando pensativamente – yo... Bella es mejor que te sientes- y como obediente que soy tome asiento en la cama mientras el estaba parado frente mió- mira Bella yo te quiero mucho y no solo como prima, me gustaría que fuéramos algo más pero no podemos, este beso demuestra todo lo que siento por ti , este beso fue el mejor de mi vida, no se si para ti será igual-yo asentí tocándome el labio- este beso me hizo sentir en el cielo, pero esto solo lo podremos volver a vivir en un sueño – sentí como una lagrima traicionera caía por mi mejilla, el me tomo las manos y se arrodillo frente mío levanto mi mentón y beso mi frente- Bella esto nunca lo olvidare, siempre te querré, pero tenemos debemos seguir adelante tratar de creer que esto – toco su corazón- no lo sentimos ¿si?, siempre estaré ahí para ti no lo dudes- entonces se paro y me levanto con el , me abrazo tiernamente diciéndome lo mucho que me quería. Nos soltamos unos minutos mas tardes para pasar al baño y lavarme la cara antes de volver al comedor.

Ese fue el único día que hable con Edward sobre esto.

2 AÑOS MÁS TARDE.

No lo podía creer han pasado casi 2 años desde que le confesé a Edward lo que sentía por él. Han cambiado muchas cosas, Edward dejo a Tanya luego de que la encontrara engañándolo con su supuesto amigo gay, me gradúe en la secundaria y ahora estoy comenzando una carrera de medicina, eh tenido muchos novios pero nada se compara con lo que siento por Edward, y el… el se va a casar, hace unos 6 meses anuncio su matrimonio con Ángela, es una chica muy linda y no solo por fuero si no por dentro, no me sentía del todo mal de que el se fuera a casar, el se veía muy feliz y como la naturaleza del amor es así tu serás feliz mientras el amor de tu vida lo sea, sin importar con quien este el.

Y ahora estaba aquí en el matrimonio de mi primo, que es el amor de mi vida, siendo la madrina que masoquista soy ¿no?.


End file.
